


Don't worry I'm weak to you

by myoue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, delivery boy Eren, lame apartment dweller Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoue/pseuds/myoue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is having a very hard time trying to get into the delivery boy's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry I'm weak to you

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively called: **Don't worry I'm weak to you(r package)**
> 
> quietly puts fanart here. cries.  
> \- [thing](http://hikui.tumblr.com/post/68655514184/fanart-for-dont-worry-im-weak-to-you-by) by hikui  
> \- [thing](http://mizore.co.vu/post/77349697620/levis-jaw-could-drop-if-he-wasnt-insistent-on) by mizozoh

Levi gets home and all he can think of is he's tired and wet and needs to fucking lay down. The rain is heavy outside and the cheap umbrella he's holding brokenly in his hands makes him wonder if he should ever borrow anything from any of his co-workers ever again. Not to mention the fact that he had to trudge all the way up twelve pain-in-the-ass floors because the elevators in the lobby were all down due to temporary power shut down.

He contemplates laying down right in the walkway and dying due to the fact that the couch is all the way in the middle of his apartment and he simply can't be bothered to walk the eight steps necessary to die over there. He trashes this idea despite the fact that he knows how temptingly clean his floor is and proceeds to take off and throw his soaked trench coat onto the counter (neatly) with a hopeful plea that it will be dry by tomorrow.

He plops down on the couch and sighs because his day was a huge headache, what with his boss constantly hounding him for properly signed paperwork and his office neighbour badgering him with stock analyses that he couldn't care less about because it's not even part of his fucking division. For the love of all that is right in this world, could he maybe get through one day without wanting to jump off the balcony before the night is over?

Levi turns on the TV and only one phrase of "quite possibly the worst storm in twenty years..." gets through his ears before it's rudely interrupted by a monotone buzzing that's coming from his apartment intercom. It goes on for about seven seconds straight before Levi is swearing and wondering who the hell it could be and what the hell they could possibly want, before he's getting up frustratingly from his comfortable seat on the couch to go answer it.

He presses the button on the speaker before hissing out harshly, " _What_."

A throat is cleared before answering back in a rather young, determined-sounding voice, "Package delivery for... Levi?"

He stands there for a moment, racking his brain for  _package... what package..._  before remembering that a few days ago he made a rather large purchase from Bed Bath & Beyond in another fit of work-related stress. This consisted of various products of cooking utensils to cleaning solutions, but he didn't want to go into the details in his head right now. He's already regretting this entire purchase and is currently treating it as a drunken escapade of shame. Except without the drunkenness and 100 times the shame.

He presses the speaker button again to say, "Yeah, okay. Bring it up to 1225. You're going to have to take the stairs though because the elevator is broken."

Levi presses another button to open the front door for the delivery guy and he swears he hears a faint  _are you fucking serious_ before a more clearly said, "I'll be right up."

The static cuts out and Levi wonders if maybe he should have said he'd meet the guy half way or something as courtesy. But that faintly heard comment slices that idea in half and even the thought of having to walk back up six flights of stairs makes him cringe and thankful for being a lazy asshole. He can't even believe this guy's still delivering packages in the shitstorm outside, although it is only five o'clock.

He decides to boil some water for tea in the mean time because he could really use something warm and maybe he'll use one of those china tea sets that he vaguely remembers including in his near twenty-item order. He hopes this delivery guy doesn't break anything as he's bringing his package up because otherwise heads will roll and Levi dislikes nothing more than clumsy asshats who aren't careful with his stuff.

The water is boiled and it's been nearly ten minutes and Levi's starting to wonder if maybe the delivery guy tripped and fell on the way up and is currently bleeding unconsciously all over the stairs he's going to have to use the next day. His packages be damned.

But these thoughts are all for naught as he hears a banging, almost kicking, at his door and he thinks,  _finally_. Levi gets up and proceeds to the door before unlocking it and pulling it open almost violently and—

Woah.

Levi stares at the delivery guy— _boy_ —who's standing sort of sideways in front of him, carrying Levi's three packages stacked up on top of each other that easily goes over the boy's head. And what the fuck, he's young and he's taller than Levi and he's dripping wet head to toe and he's...

Cute _._

 _Really_  cute.

Levi's jaw could drop if he wasn't insistent on looking emotionally deprived all the time. He wasn't expecting this insanely attractive kid with messy brown hair underneath a baseball cap with a FedEx label stitched on it, and were those  _green_  eyes? Wow, they're bright and staring at Levi through long wet bangs and Levi can't help but think he looks like he's stepped right out of a wet fantasy dream. Not that Levi has watched many delivery man porn movies or had many wet dreams. The kid looks like he could be mistaken for a minor, but he's probably in his early twenties and, damn, twenty-somethings look good these days. The boy's mouth is parted from panting and his face looks extremely flushed, most likely from the hike up the stairs that Levi is now silently thanking God for.

"I've got a big package," the boy breathes out, snapping Levi out of his thoughts because what did this kid just say.

"Yes," he says dumbly while they briefly stare at each other in silence.

"For Levi?"

He wants to say something but he can't. He just can't. So much for first impressions. "...Right," he says not dejectedly at all.

He watches the boxes being put on the floor of the hallway and he takes the top one off to bring into his apartment. It's heavy and, shit, what's even in this thing? He wonders how this kid was able to walk up twelve floors with three of these. It's also slightly damp which Levi's not all too crazy about touching. He places it on the counter of his kitchen, deciding against opening it up then and there and showing all of the lame kitchen supplies he bought to this attractive male who would definitely think he was really lame. He walks back to get the second box and the kid is still standing in the hallway just outside his doorframe, and Levi suddenly feels really self-conscious of his wrinkled clothes and mussed up hair and no doubt there's dark circles under his eyes. He's at least thankful that his apartment is really clean.

"Do you need me to help?"

Levi is picking up both of the two boxes in a rather pathetic attempt to look capable as he says, "No, I got it." And then mentally face palms when he realizes that he could have accepted the help because it would have gotten the kid easily into his apartment.

He's practically grumbling to himself as he places the boxes on the floor in front of the counter and heads back to the walkway where he's able to take in the full glory that is the handsome FedEx boy from heaven.

He's not all that muscular, but he's slim and lean and most definitely at least two inches taller than Levi. He's wearing a typical uniform (although it looks mighty good on him) consisting of loose khaki pants and a blue polo shirt that's unbuttoned at the top to reveal the teasing edge of his neckline and collarbones that Levi stares a little too long at. He also seems to have some sort of laminated card on a string around his neck that, upon subtle yet closer inspection as Levi walks up to him, says in a handwritten scrawl  _Eren Jaeger_. He must be new, Levi thinks.

"This your last delivery of the day?" he asks conversationally and not at all creepily, he tries to tell himself in his mind.

"Uh, yeah it is," delivery boy Eren replies. He gives a look like he's completely done with life that Levi knows all too much about. "Well, I should get going..."

"Do you want a towel?" Levi cuts him off quickly and hurriedly rummages through the side closet beside the door before Eren can say anything. "To dry off?"

"No, it's fine—" Eren starts but he's soon being assaulted by a towel in the face and a stranger rubbing it all over him.

Levi admits, he could have acted like a normal human being and just handed the towel over politely for Eren to dry himself off, but only a few thoughts of being mere inches away and maybe accidently caressing those soft looking cheeks managed to erase any social boundaries he should have been possessing.

"Um," Eren says awkwardly and confusedly as Levi vigorously massages the sides of his head and his hat like he's wiping down a pet dog after a bath.

But if Eren doesn't like it, he doesn't say anything. He's shivering a little but he just stands there and takes it, waiting for Levi to finish his towel ministrations which now includes being dragged almost sensually around his neck and down his arms and shirt and he flinches when Levi presses in a little on his sides. Levi looks up into Eren's face and, wow, his heart skips a beat, maybe. The kid might actually be blushing.

"Do you want some tea? Or something," Levi suddenly asks, hoping this second nice gesture will just disappear the awkward. Though all he really wants is for Eren to come in so he can stare at him for a little longer. Oh, sweet Jesus, have mercy on Levi's depraved soul.

"I really should get going," Eren insists again, beginning to turn around to prove his point.

And Levi panics a little. "But I already poured the water?" he lies. He figures he'll just pour two cups really quickly before Eren can see.

But the kid just stands there with a questioning look, like he's beginning to catch on to Levi's half-assed charade. "Do you have company over...?"

"No," Levi answers a little too quickly. He clears his throat. Damn, he needs to calm down.

But at this point, Eren looks even more confused (or freaked out), and understandably so. He's probably wondering why on Earth Levi pours multiple cups of tea for himself and only himself. Unless he always has extra cups of hot tea, waiting for opportune moments to use them and lure in unsuspecting cute boys to his home. Actually yes, that's exactly what Levi is doing. And now he wants to curl into the fetal position. He really should have thought this through a little more.

By now, Eren is just staring at him like he doesn't know what to make of the situation. And truthfully, Levi doesn't know either. This is the most awkward encounter he's ever been in in his life, and he feels like he should just close the door and go to sleep and wait for another day when attractive jailbait stop showing up in his life to torture him.

But it's too late. Levi's feet are already carrying him to the kitchen without so much as another word to Eren. His arms are on autopilot, pouring boiled water into two plain non-china cups and he's heading back to the doorway all in robotic succession.

"Here," Levi says gruffly. He hands a cup to Eren, who takes it despite the weirdness that is still Levi. He takes a sip from his cup, as if encouraging Eren that it's not poisoned or drugged. Although, it still could be. He did pour it around the corner and out of sight. It's not, but still.

Eren ends up taking a sip anyway and his face immediately softens into a warm glow, his lips smile and his eyes close in happy contentment. He reminds Levi of a puppy, and Levi suddenly feels the urge to wrap his arms around this puppy and maybe sniff his hair.

They both stand there in the middle of the hallway on either side of the doorway, sipping at their tea. It's quiet and kind of nice and Levi can't remember just feeling comfortable like this with another person in a long time. Though, this is a complete stranger whom he has known for not even ten minutes, but let's just forget that for convenience sake. He's only half-listening to the quiet buzzing of the TV in the background and he distantly catches some things like "getting worse" and "indoors" and "hurricane". Wait,  _hurricane_?

"One second," Levi suddenly says and Eren's raising an eyebrow. He turns around to walk four of the eight steps necessary to get to the living room before he's turning around and walking back again. "Stay right there," he warns Eren, and then proceeds to head towards the living room again.

He's watching the pictures on the TV and all he can see is different amateur footage of knocked over trees, flying telephone wires, and cars being crushed by street lamps taken through shaky house windows. It's like watching scenes from a shitty drama action movie that he can't take seriously. His eyes then register the red streaming banner across the bottom with the capital words HURRICANE WARNING scrolling across the screen.

God, Levi thinks. He's walking back to the door where he sees Eren still standing there looking innocent and full of tea and having no idea what's going on. Levi could almost break down because he doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news. But this is a huge lie because this is not bad news at all, this is amazing news.

"So, there's a hurricane outside," Levi says offhandedly, trying not to sound like he wants this.

However, Eren looks appalled. "What do you mean a hurricane? It was just a shower not ten minutes ago!"

Levi doesn't know in what world that could pass for a shower because to him it seemed like the sky was raining the ocean on them.

"It's a hurricane," Levi repeats. "They said everyone should stay indoors."

"I... uh." Eren is scratching his head. "I guess I have to get home then."

"Just stay here," Levi tells him bluntly. "Until it passes," he quickly adds in.

"But—"

"I won't let you drive that stupid FedEx truck in this weather." The words come out before Levi can stop himself and, shit, why did he have to sound like an overbearing mother.

But Eren looks like he was expecting this outcome because he's not all that surprised. "O-Okay..." he agrees as he's being led into Levi's quaint apartment. It's a short ride but Levi is soon gesturing to sit on the couch when Eren shakes his head. "I'm still a little wet," he says.

Although this is not the time for it, Levi's stomach almost drops out his mouth because does this kid even have any idea what he's saying anymore?

"I have a change of clothes," Levi speaks up again because he has the answer to all of Eren's problems. And now he's scurrying away to his bedroom where he sifts through drawers trying to pick out something this kid would be okay with wearing. Or something he wouldn't mind the kid wearing. No, no, Eren's comfort comes first. He takes back a simple white t-shirt and jeans to Eren and holds them out to him expectantly.

"Thanks," Eren says, looking almost bewildered. "I'll just change in there, then?"

He walks towards the bathroom, and Levi almost lets out a sigh of relief at how smoothly this is all going.

And then he takes it back because Eren suddenly begins changing in the bathroom. In _full view_. In full view because he didn't even bother closing the door. And Levi's standing right here.

There's no way. He's definitely doing it on purpose now.

Levi knows he's staring. Staring as Eren strips off his shirt by grasping the back off his collar and pulling it roughly over his head like he's some kind of trained porn star. This is insane. He's insane. Now Levi's staring at Eren's bare upper body and it's lean but nice and Levi feels really dirty right now but he can't help himself. And then before he's putting the shirt on, Eren's taking his pants off, and who does that? Who strips completely naked and then starts putting their clothes on? Because now Eren is just clad in a pair of black boxer briefs and still looks like he has no clue of his surroundings. Levi can't handle this. He turns away before his libido can have a say in anything and sits back down on the couch to stare unfocusedly at the TV.

When Eren is done about a minute later, he strolls into the living room with his uniform balled up messily in his hands. Levi looks up, and Eren is now wearing his clothes.  _His_  clothes. They're more fit than he was expecting because he realizes he forgot to take their difference in height into account. But he's not complaining. It's also at this point that Eren runs a hand through his slightly damp hair that's no longer covered by a baseball hat and Levi feels like he could melt through the floor.

They sit on the couch, watching the news, still silent except for some pangs of lightning outside, and Levi realizes he's probably the worst host in the entire world. It should be illegal to have this much attraction towards a barely legal delivery boy. The news is boring. Levi is boring. Why can't he think of something to say or something to do? Well, he can think of something to do. It just involves beginning with either the words non-consensual or statutory.

"I wonder why the power hasn't cut out yet," Eren brings up casually, and Levi agrees. He has no idea why his apartment seems to be the only one left with sufficient electricity. It's very limiting when it comes to doing kinky things in the dark. "So, what's your name?" Eren suddenly turns toward Levi.

It catches him off guard for a moment but it's a valid question. Not everybody wears their name on their chest for the whole world to see. "It's Levi," he says.

"Levi..." Eren rolls his name around on his tongue, like he thinks it's amusing to say. "I'm Eren."

Levi resists the urge to say  _I know_ , because that would just be beyond creepy. Even if he has the excuse that it's right there on his nametag, it's still really creepy.

"You've got a nice place here," Eren continues nonchalantly, his eyes wandering around the room. Levi doesn't know what to say to this because he thinks his place is a shithole. It's small and not very spacious and you can see the bathroom right from the living room. Like, really, come on.

"I really don't," Levi replies, not trying to be modest at all.

"But I mean, it's just nice and clean. Like neat."

Levi raises an eyebrow because this kid was just straight out mocking him now.

"Thanks," Levi says anyway and then decides to change the subject. "So, should you maybe call your girlfriend to tell her you're staying here?"

Smooth. So very smooth. He looks at Eren for a response and feels much too satisfied when he sees a reddening face and a cutely distressed expression.

"I-I don't have a girlfriend!" Eren retorts, like he's offended by the very idea.

Levi fights the urge to smile. "Boyfriend?"

It's at that that Eren quiets down just a notch. "No..."

Levi sees it and knows with those simple words that he's already got Eren all figured out. And it only took fifteen minutes.

"What do you mean no?" Levi prods, starting to become more shameless with his words. "Surely a kid like you has the time to fool around a little? Delivering packages to all kinds of peoples' homes?"

Levi is unconsciously leaning in a little, but Eren is resistant to it.

"I've only been doing this for a couple weeks!"

Ah, so he was right. It's scary how accurately his brain just decodes these things on instinct. But it's all to his benefit because it allows him that extra span of time to think of a witty rebuttal that surprise would have inconveniently taken up.

"A lot can happen in two weeks," Levi says suggestively. "It only takes one delivery to one house with an oblivious kid like you for things to spiral out of control..."

Eren is sitting there like he's not retaining words and Levi could face palm with how much effort he's going through trying to be clever when all it's doing is falling on deaf ears. Why does he even bother with trying this hard? He said himself the kid is oblivious. He should listen to his own words.

"Hey, are you straight?" Levi asks outright because he's started with the teasing and might as well go all the way with it. He thinks that maybe with a little more pushing, this could actually move somewhere. Something in his life might actually be rewarding for once.

"I'm probably straight!" Eren insists, as if the louder he says it the more Levi'll believe him. He's completely shut down, of course.

"You've never really thought about it, have you?" Levi challenges, knowing it's true just by the unconfident look Eren is wearing. "What about just the thought of kissing a guy? Does that turn you off?"

"Umm..." Eren wavers nervously. He's probably not used to being so persistently scrutinized in someone else's home. But Levi can't help it. He really wants to get in Eren's pants right now.

He's leaning a little too forward now, trespassing on Eren's personal bubble, and maybe—just maybe—the kid is finally getting the hint.

"Why? Do you wanna...?" Eren trails off. The expression he's making tells Levi that he's a complete virgin even in this area, but it doesn't look like disgust. Far from it, actually, it's more like naive curiosity. So, Levi decides he'll make it easy for him.

He leans all the way in and takes Eren's lips, and  _finally_  they're getting somewhere. They're warm and nice and entirely unmoving, because he's a fucking virgin and Levi probably should have expected this. But at least Eren's not pushing him away and running to wash his mouth out with one of the cleaning products still packed away in the cardboard boxes.

But Levi's not satisfied just remaining still like this. It's as if his lips are attached to a wax museum statue: very realistic but also very dead. So, he moves to illicit some kind of reaction from the boy. He lightly bites down on Eren's lip, who jumps with a quiet squeal and parts his lips in the process. Mission success, because Levi is now pushing his tongue in and daringly rubbing it any place in Eren's mouth he can get. It's daring because Eren's first kiss is a French kiss and Levi is practically shoving his tongue down his throat without regard. If Eren is complaining, though, it's coming in the form of erotic moans, which are now spewing out sporadically along with small whines. Levi has to admit Eren is not just cute, he's hot.

After a while, they let go and Eren is gasping. He's panting again just like he was when they first met at the doorway, same flushed face and all.

"How was that?" Levi just has to ask like a mocking little git. "Not bad, right?" Although, he's praying that Eren doesn't spit in his face and walk out the door this very second.

He's not prepared at all when he actually looks at Eren, who's more than just flushed. He's breathing hard, lips glossed over, and eyes half-lidded with lust, looking at Levi as if he's a piece of meat on a bone. It's the first-time experience of a horny virgin who's already ridiculously turned on by a simple touch, and this sends a scarily zealous shiver throughout Levi.

"If you're realizing now that you're straight, say it now or forever hold your peace," Levi says, the metaphorical engine within himself starting to rev up.

Eren still looks distracted by his hormones, but he still has enough gall to say, "I could be bi," as if this is some kind of adequate explanation or comeback.

Levi could laugh. "Yeah, okay. But you should know being a delivery boy who talks an awful lot about  _packages_ only gives your sexuality so much leeway."

It looks like Eren stopped listening after Levi said  _packages_ because as soon as he finished talking, Eren immediately shoves his lips against Levi's in another sloppy mess of an excuse for a kiss. Levi is a little surprised, but not complaining.

They continue making out, during which Levi is going back and forth in his head between congratulating himself and thinking  _oh god mmm yes_. Eren's mouth is beautiful and feels fucking magical and Levi pushes him down on the couch so he can more easily devour that beautiful and fucking magical mouth.

Eren seems like he's enjoying himself from the way he tangles his hands in Levi's hair and tries to drag him in closer. Bi? As if. Delivery boy Eren is gay as shit. Tell the press.

Levi is lowering his hips and rubbing them slowly against Eren's, who tenses up at first and then soon relaxes into the feeling. Levi knows this is only the beginning, though. He can tell Eren is the easy type who will soon be desperately thrusting himself onto Levi like there's no tomorrow. He's shivering just having the thought even though he doesn't know how far he's going to take this. All he does know is that he's succumbing to the warm, pleasant sensation currently spreading throughout him and he doesn't care about anything else. It's tolerable now but Eren is beginning to move too and he's making the feeling build up quicker than Levi expected.

Eren suddenly takes his lips off of Levi's. He's stilling his movements and squeezing his eyes shut in some sort of attempt at concentration.

"Hmmmng..." he murmurs to himself, and Levi raises a questioning eyebrow.

"You're not coming right now, are you?" Levi asks, taking a quick side glance down at the front of Eren's pants, although he doesn't see anything too upsetting besides a partial hard on.

Eren opens his eyes to glare at him. "I-I'm not that fast!" he tries to counter back, although his creasing eyebrows and shuddering body beg to differ. Levi himself feels fit as a fiddle. He's not quite as composed as he makes himself out to be, but he's definitely faring better than Eren.

Maybe Eren's actually trying really hard to keep himself in check because when Levi accidentally (on purpose) brushes his hand along his sides, Eren is so sensitive he flinches and seemingly thrusts his hips up against his will.

"Haah!... Shit," he curses, gasping at the same time. He's trying to give Levi a look to leave him alone for a bit to take a break, but all it comes off as is a terribly helpless puppy who's suffering in animalistic heat. Levi wants to bury his face in his hands because Eren is so cute, how does he not realize this.

So instead, Levi licks at Eren's neck like he's licking the best damn lollipop he's ever tasted, and his hands are edging towards Eren's chest overtop the shirt Levi let him borrow that he sort of wishes was on the floor right now.

"WAI- _Ahh_. Wait a sec—" Eren begins to protest but falls short when Levi starts sucking and nibbling on his lower jaw. He's sliding his hands up and down Eren's sides and although he really wants to feel direct contact of his skin underneath the stupid shirt, Eren looks like he's just barely hanging on. He makes sure that Eren is teetering on the bridge between frustration and not enough.

"You taste so fucking good," Levi tells him in a strategically planned move called dirty talk that Eren will probably only be able to half-register.

Levi wasn't planning on going all the way (they are strangers after all) but there's something about this delicious son of a bitch that's making him lose his mind, and it's probably the fact that despite palming at the front of Eren's pants, which Levi thought would have him coming by now, Eren's now saying things like, "More,  _fuck_... More!"

And, well, that fucking does it.

Levi's currently giving some kind of open-mouthed bite-kiss hybrid as he's stripping off their shirts and unbuttoning their pants while shoving them down and pushing them onto the floor all in rapid succession. Eren throws his head back when he feels his dick hit the air and he's desperately grabbing at the couch, failing because it's leather, and then onto Levi's upper arms.

Levi is grabbing onto Eren's cock, which is a very nice cock by the way. Not many people have beautiful cocks. Levi wants to treasure it and torture it at the same time. But Eren's already leaking, it's practically a fountain, as Levi gives a few experimental jerks and it's now probably taking all of Eren's willpower not to come at this point.

"Please... please," Eren chants mindlessly, shame long gone. "Fuck me, Levi!"

"Shut up for a second," Levi says, trying hard to ignore that last statement as he contemplates if he should really go through with this. Because one night standing the delivery guy? That's pretty low. But one look at Eren's face and his resolve is crumbling. He looks so ridiculously turned on, it would be cruel to stop here. He'll regret saying that in court later.

He quickly gets off Eren and hobbles over to his room nakedly to grab a condom in the bedside table that he would've only had to effortlessly reach over to get if they were doing this in his bed like normal people. But he can't think right now and all he wants to do is hurry the fuck back to Eren. "I'm giving you a huge break, okay? You should be thankful," he says on the way back.

Getting back on top of his rightful place on Eren he takes his other hand, sucks his forefinger a little, and then presses it against his own entrance. It's tight, and he hopes this is worth it as he fingers himself in and out, forcing himself not to wilt and thinking of erotic Eren-expressions to keep his erection alive. He doesn't really have to work that hard because he sees Eren staring right in front of him, still looking cute and horny. Though, the kid's probably wondering what in the hell is going on and why the hell did Levi stop touching him. I'm doing this because you're a shitty virgin, Levi tries to tell him telepathically.

When Eren realizes what in the hell is actually going on, he's surprised for only a moment, and then quickly decides to be a huge sadist. He reaches around Levi's ass and sticks his own finger up alongside and proceeds to double penetrate him in fingerfuck form.

"What in the fuck are you doing," Levi growls as he tries to stand Eren's middle finger wiggling in beside his.

"Helping," Eren replies simply although with a strain in his voice. He's thrusting his finger in deeper and Levi groans because not even his own finger is going that fast. If it felt weird before, it feels immensely weirder now.

"Wait, can you calm down for a second, ki—AHH, fuck!"

Eren is startled when Levi suddenly tenses and clamps down on both of their fingers because, shit, he actually hit it somehow. Levi tries to catch his breath because that actually really knocked the wind out of him, and now the inside of his ass feels hypersensitive. Eren doesn't miss this because now he's probing his finger along the walls, trying to get to that spot again.

Levi starts, "Don't you da—" but he can't finish because he feels it again. And again. It's a prostate massage he didn't ask for and now he's breathless and he's totally out of breath and, fuck, it wasn't supposed to end up like this.

He grabs at Eren's wrist and pulls his finger out before half-collapsing against his chest. Levi's mind is swimming and he's damn frustrated but he's not coming before Eren does. Which, admittedly, Eren is doing a good job of. He's sturdier than he looks.

Levi takes Eren's cock, which is still standing tall, and Eren gives him an annoying look like he's just waiting for Levi to give him what he wants.

"Don't look so smug," Levi says. He's ripping open the condom, rolling it onto Eren's waiting dick, and then positioning himself over it. "And don't yell too loud, okay?"

Eren looks like he's about to say something but Levi sits himself down on top of him and instead they both let out simultaneous groans. It's an insanely snug fit and Levi thinks he didn't prepare himself enough because a certain somebody was too preoccupied with doing something else. It's worth it though, just seeing the scrunched up look on Eren's face.

"God, you're so t-tight," Eren manages to say, squeezing his hands on Levi's thighs.

Levi wants to give him a shit-eating grin but the harsh feeling of Eren's cock penetrating him is too distracting. It somehow feels like Eren is growing bigger by the second, which Levi is none too comfortable about. He quickly rears up onto the balls of his feet in a crouch, hands placed on either side of Eren, and begins to ride him.

"Sh, sh,  _shit_ ," Eren pants, arching himself up into Levi. He's closing his eyes and slowly meeting every thrust as he grips Levi's thighs for life support.

Levi is charging forward, or rather up and down, going faster and faster. It's getting hotter and the pressure is building and it's starting to feel fantastic. Actually beyond that, it's fucking fantastic.

"Come for me, Eren," Levi says breathlessly, trying to hold on to some kind of sane thought.

"A-Are you close?" is Eren's response. And Levi is dazed because why the hell does this kid care if he's close. He needs Eren to finish right now.

"Just fucking come for me, dammit," he practically spits out, which isn't an exaggeration because there's probably drool hanging onto the side of lips right now.

But for some reason, Eren isn't listening to him because his dick is still solid as ever and his face doesn't look like it's in pure ecstasy yet. Why the hell won't he just come. Levi doesn't think he can hold on much longer.

Which is why he's legitimately horrified when he finds Eren's hand on his own dick and it's beginning to stroke him crudely. He almost cries out, but doesn't, and can't help himself as he fucks against Eren harder because it feels too damn good and he's beginning to lose his mind. He wants to come, but he can't. His pride is a natural instinct beyond conscious thought, and won't allow him to succumb before Eren does and it takes every ounce of his strength to forcibly slow his pace down.

"L-Listen, you shit," Levi grounds out, the authority in his voice demolished by his stutter, "Get your hand off me and  _hnnnnn_ stop being a stubborn bitch and just come!"

If he thought his position atop Eren was an advantage when it came to ordering him around, he's knocked off his high horse almost literally when Eren suddenly sits up and in a surprising use of brute strength, shoves Levi down on his back without so much as leaving his ass.

Eren's face looks stone cold serious and Levi is stunned silent.

In an act of pure animalistic desire, Eren violently ploughs himself into Levi and begins an almost rabid pace of thrusting. Levi is not even in the mind frame to think anymore as he's overtaken and overpowered and fucked into oblivion on the couch. Eren is roughly jerking his dick again and Levi is crushed by too much feeling, way too much, as his senses are forced on overdrive. He doesn't hear himself moaning continuously out loud and when Eren hits that spot inside him too many times to count, he's long gone.

He comes hard and in copious amounts all over himself, but he doesn't care because this feeling is perfect and Eren is perfect and, god, he feels like he's died and gone to heaven. He's not sure if Eren is coming, but he hopes that the continuous thrusting right now is him riding out his orgasm. Levi wishes he could see Eren's face, but sadly it's being planted face down in the space next to his head as he breathes harshly beside Levi's ear. He turns his head slightly to sniff at Eren's hair and, oh, it smells nice. Like sweat mixed with green apples.

Eren is collapsed on top of him and still inside after he's done moving and Levi kind of wishes he could pull out now, but he doesn't have the energy to say anything. Though, it feels kind of nice with Eren on top of him like this, they could almost cuddle. He really doesn't weigh much even for a slim kid.

Eren moves his head to lay it on top of Levi's chest. So cute. Then he looks up at Levi, eyes unexpectedly wide and innocent and—

"You asshole," Levi says immediately, almost forgetting the little stunt Eren pulled earlier.

Eren winces but recovers easily as he widens a smile. "Actually, yours felt pretty good."

There's a low growling in Levi's throat and he's moving to do something to Eren, anything, maybe push him off the couch. But he feels the stiffness in his limbs and the soreness in his back and promptly gives up with a displeased sigh. Also, Eren's smiling face is probably his weak spot.

"God, you have the stamina of a zombie that just won't fucking die," Levi sulks, more upset at himself than anything.

Eren laughs. "Rude. I just made you feel good, didn't I?"

Levi hates to admit that, even to himself. It was supposed to be the other way around, he refrains from saying in an attempt to not look even more childish than he already does.

He had Eren pegged entirely wrong. There was no way this kid was a virgin. Either he has substantial experience (gross, what the fuck) or he's the child of some kind of sex god or sex demon or whatever.

Eren takes this time to finally pull out of Levi with a disgusting squish that makes his ears bleed. Eren's pulling off the condom before he's getting off Levi to pick up his borrowed clothes and put them back on. Levi is so tired that he just lays there and watches him.

After he's done, he gives Levi a sort of half wave. "Well, I'm going now."

Levi almost jumps up. "Wait. No, you're not. It's still storming outside."

Eren points out the window and Levi squints his eyes to see. The weather has somehow slowed to a general rain, but it doesn't look nearly as threatening as it did before. Holy shit, how long have they been at this for? Or are hurricanes over and done within the hour?

Eren takes his still damp balled up uniform that he had thrown on the floor at some point and makes his way to the door. Levi struggles to get up and follow him.

"Wait," Levi calls, still naked as he stumbles behind.

It's almost silly the way he feels the need to see him out, or this subtle feeling of anxiety that Eren will never come back to return his borrowed clothes.

Eren just looks back at him and laughs that amazingly cute laugh again. They're standing next to his doorway again and Levi can't help but frown.

"Don't worry," Eren reassures him with a breezy smile as he pulls open the door, "I'll come in here again."

Levi just stares as Eren leaves through the threshold. And he wants to sigh and laugh and hit himself because, goddammit, Eren was doing it on purpose the whole time.


End file.
